konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13
Showdown! Gash VS. Hyde '(対決! ガッシュ対ハイド, ''Taiketsu! Gasshu tai Haido) is the 13th episode of the 'Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime '''and first aired in Japan on July 13, 2003. This episode is entirely filler and is not based off any chapters from the 'Konjiki no Gash!! Manga. Overview Reports of a mysterious 'whirlwind bandit' has been the talk of the town recently where many things have ended up disappearing with the wind that passes through. This whirlwind is revealed to be the work of the demon and bookkeeper pair Hyde and Eita who have been stealing various things around town for Eita's own benefit. When Eita becomes criticized by Hyde of falling short of helping him in the great demon battle, Eita starts taking matters into his own hands in order to prove to Hyde how serious he can be. Plot In the middle of the day, a strong and mysterious whirlwind passes through Mochinoki[[Mochinoki City| City]]. Caught in the gust of the wind, a large assortment of merchandise consisting of clothes, CD's and magazines featuring the Japanese pop idol Megumi were all taken away. Even people's food orders of the new yellowtail burgers, which are also endorsed by Megumi, have also been swept away by the wind. At home, while Gash Bell finds himself mesmerized by Praying Mantis Joe while watching TV, Kiyomaro 'and his mother, 'Hana, find themselves talking about the 'whirlwind bandit' and the wind that has been stealing things around town. While Kiyomaro brushes this off to not being that interesting, Gash, while still enthralled by Praying Mantis Joe's show, determines that he'll find the true perpetrator behind it all. Upstairs, while looking at the news of the whirlwind bandit, Gash finds out that most of the items that have been stolen were all products that feature Megumi on them. Gash also quickly notices that the burgers that were stolen too were all yellowtail burgers. Gash's love for yellowtail fish ends up getting him a little distracted from investigating any clues as he begins to imagine him and Kiyomaro going to grab some burgers using a promotional voucher for free yellowtail burgers. Meanwhile, Eita 'stands on the rooftop of a building enjoying a yellowtail burger and one of Megumi's soundtracks all while surrounded by the various Megumi merchandise he had stolen using 'Hyde's wind powers. Hyde, annoyed, questions Eita on how long he plans on acting as laidback as he is all while in the middle of the great demon battle. Eita, who has heard this from Hyde already, reminds him that unlike Hyde, he has no interest in the battle to decide king. Hyde initially declares that he'll no longer work for him if that's truly the way he feels but is reminded by his partner that he's capable of having their spell book destroyed at anytime. Eita then moves on from their brief conversation announcing that they should head off to go pick up some girls. As various students walk to school, Eita glides on the wind using his skateboard and Hyde's powers all while looking at the female students from above. Eita being distracted eventually causes him to crash and fall onto a roof and the ground below. Standing above him is Suzume, who he quickly remembers having seen her before during the events that took place on the Mochinoki Middle School rooftop. Although he remembers her, Suzume on the other hand doesn't remember him at all. Hyde then appears on Eita's shoulders and turns his attention to Gash and Kiyomaro, who are currently running past them for school. After Gash, Kiyomaro, and Suzume all run off, Eita realizes while looking at them that he especially remembers Kiyomaro and Gash from their battle on the school rooftop. Hyde jumps off from Eita's shoulders and tells him to pursue them in a battle or he'll otherwise be just as pathetic as he was in the past. In a flashback, Eita can be seen being beaten up by a trio of adults in the middle of a scrap yard. After being pushed down once, Eita forces himself up again to fight back only for him to be beaten up and shoved back down once again. While being mocked, Eita becomes frustrated with himself and wishes he had some real power. Just then, a mysterious glow emits from inside the pile of junk in front of him. The source of that glow is revealed to be from a sky-blue spell book. As Eita reaches for the book, a whirlwind surrounds him as he looks at the book. A voice speaks to him in the wind asking Eita if he wants to become stronger and if he truly does then all he has to do is read the book. Looking at the book in his hands, Eita makes a vow that he does want to become stronger and would do anything in order to do so. As the whirlwind ceases, Hyde is then seen standing behind Eita having already taken care of Eita's tormentors. Hyde then finally introduces himself to Eita and tells him he's his partner from the Demon World. Now back in present day, Eita finishes recollecting on how he felt in the past and Hyde bluntly informs Eita that he had changed since then and explains that, even though he was weaker, he was still better than how he is right now. Hyde then walks ahead of Eita commenting to himself how becoming his partner must have been a mistake. At Mochinoki Middle School, Hyde spies on Kiyomaro and Gash from inside a tree along with Eita, who is more focused on lounging and enjoying a yellowtail burger. Hyde then begins to tell Eita the differences between him and Kiyomaro, who is a complete opposite person than he is. Eita gets annoyed hearing this and tosses his burger wrapper at Hyde which causes it to fall from the tree. Immediately, Gash notices the scent of the yellowtail burger from the classroom with Kiyomaro and suspects it may have something to do with the whirlwind bandit case from the news. Outside, Gash sniffs out the source of the scent by keeping his face close to the ground. This eventually leads Gash to the yellowtail burger wrapper where he then shows his findings to Kiyomaro. Gash then heads off continuing to follow the scent as he suspects the scent trail could lead him to something. The scent leads Gash and Kiyomaro to an area behind the school where Eita unwraps another yellowtail burger to consume. As Eita is about to bite into the burger, he suddenly notices Gash trying to follow the scent right behind him where it finally leads him to the burger itself. Gash then takes a large bite of the burger, that was still in Eita's hands, which then causes Eita to flail his arm erratically to try and free his hand from Gash's mouth. Eita's movements then cause the Megumi merchandise he had stolen to fall to the ground. Seeing this then causes Kiyomaro to figure out that Eita was the infamous whirlwind bandit all along. Hyde then suddenly appears with his own spell book and kicks Gash off from Eita's hand. Seeing Hyde then causes Kiyomaro to recognize him and Eita from the last time they had met during the incident at the school roof top. Suddenly Eita, now prepared to fight, casts ''Jikiru'' which causes wind to surround him. Kiyomaro calls for Gash's attention and casts ''Zakeru'' from above Eita and Hyde. However, the two of them had disappeared just in time and as soon as Kiyomaro and Gash redirect their attention to above them, Eita casts another Jikiru towards them which manages to land a direct hit. Seeing this as their golden opportunity, another Jikiru was cast as Kiyomaro and Gash are on the ground. In the nick of time however, Kiyomaro casts ''Rashirudo'' which successfully deflects Hyde's Jikiru. Seeing as they're at a disadvantage, Hyde drags Eita away before their spell hits them and they retreat once again. Back at their spot on a building in town, Eita, visibly frustrated, questions Hyde as to why he chose for them to run from battle. Hyde then tells him that they're at a disadvantage with them unless they get stronger spells. Despite this, Eita still expresses his disinterest in the idea of training and working hard in order to achieve this. Instead however, Eita seems to have another idea in mind in order to defeat Gash and Kiyomaro. Back at school, as Kiyomaro opens his shoe locker, something ends up falling to the ground. As Kiyomaro looks at what had fallen, it's revealed to be a photo of his classmates Suzume, Kaneyama, Yamanaka, and Iwashima tied up and written on the photo is a message from Eita telling Kiyomaro to meet him by 5pm if he wants to save them. Unfortunately for Kiyomaro and Gash however, Eita failed to mention where this meeting spot will be. As it soon becomes past 5pm, Eita comments on how Kiyomaro is late. While tied up with everyone else, Suzume tries to defend Kiyomaro by listing off various excuses as to why he would be late but this only manages to annoy Eita even more than he already is. Kaneyama then speaks up and asks Eita if he somehow managed to forget to tell Kiyomaro where they'll be meeting which is what Eita eventually realizes as Kaneyama brought it up. As he concludes that Kiyomaro won't end up coming due to this, Kaneyama stands up and prepares to leave. Just then, the conveyor belt that he's standing on begins to move forward which is revealed to be due to Eita purposefully pulling the lever to torment Kaneyama. As everyone else still remains tied to Kaneyama, he continues to try jumping backward on the conveyor belt in order to not fall from the edge of it but Eita decides to pressure him a little more by increasing the speed of it. Suddenly, the top lights of the building their in gets cut and so does the power to the conveyor belt causing it to stop. This is soon to be Kiyomaro's doing as he somehow managed to find their location. Gash explains, all while eating the remainder of Eita's yellowtail burgers, that he found the place just by following the scent of the yellowtail burgers. Refusing to let anyone go, Eita conducts the next part of his plan by casting Jikiru in the open area which causes a whirlwind to manifest. Caught by the strong swirling winds, Kiyomaro's classmates find themselves flying around in the wind. Kiyomaro grabs onto a nearby chain and swings in to save his classmates and manages to catch Suzume first. While swinging away however, they both get hit directly by another Jikiru blast. Eita then casts another Jikiru aimed for Kiyomaro but Gash manages to swing in and absorb the blow of Jikiru to protect Kiyomaro. As Kiyomaro brings Suzume to safety, he swings back in and manages to retrieve Iwashima and Yamanaka at the same time all while Gash protects Kiyomaro from incoming Jikiru attacks. As Kiyomaro brings the two of them to safety, he swings back in to save Kaneyama, the last person he needs to rescue. However this time, without holding onto anything, Gash jumps into the Jikiru attack and as soon as he successfully defends Kiyomaro from it, Gash ends up plummeting to the ground far below him. After Kiyomaro brings Kaneyama to safety, he heads down to ground level from the chain he was on and rushes over to Gash. As Kiyomaro runs toward Gash, he starts to question himself as to how he'll even fight Hyde and Eita, who are both able to hide in the wind. Just then, Kiyomaro notices droplets of water that are falling just before him and begins to formulate a plan as he looks above. At the same time, Hyde and Eita prepare another attack in order to end their battle and unleash another Jikiru from above that's directly aimed at Gash. Kiyomaro manages to jump in front of Gash just in time in order to protect him with his body. Seeing Kiyomaro sacrifice himself to protect Gash like that surprises Eita who doesn't understand why would someone do such a thing. He then questions aloud why Kiyomaro would even come there to begin with for his classmates and calls them idiots for getting involved in this when they could have avoided all this trouble altogether. Gash then wakes up and argues back with Eita telling him that he and Kiyomaro managed to become strong because of the fact that they're friends. Kiyomaro then tells Gash to look at the ceiling above them as that's where they'll be attacking as he suspects the building they're in is actually a water reservoir tank. Before Eita and Hyde have another chance to attack, Gash and Kiyomaro unleash another Zakeru attack which directly hits the ceiling above them. This then causes cracks to form in the ceiling before water begins to burst through the cracks and takes Hyde and Eita down with it. As the water falls down above them, they unleash one more Zakeru attack which electrifies the water which also manages to electrocute Hyde and Eita with it as they fall down. Now on the ground, Eita then sees he's cornered by Gash and Kiyomaro who instruct him to hand over his spell book to them. Eita becomes panicked as he realizes that losing the book will mean losing all the power it has given him and he hopelessly tries to plea this to Gash and Kiyomaro but to no avail as they then cast Zakeru at him to destroy the book. Suddenly, Hyde rises from the rubble and uses his body as a shield against Zakeru to protect Eita and his spell book. This surprises everyone especially Eita but Hyde informs him if his book is burned he then loses his position in the battle to decide king. Still willing to fight, Hyde instructs Eita to cast a spell for him only to be met with refusal from Eita who tries to tell Hyde that they should retreat instead. Hearing this causes Hyde to tear up with frustration with Eita and tells Eita that he really did forget about that feeling he had inside him when they had first met and he soon runs off determined to fight alone. Watching Hyde run off alone to fight causes Eita to become confused as to why he's even doing that considering he can't use spells alone. As Hyde runs off, he reminds Hyde again of that feeling of determination to become stronger that he had felt when they first met. Just then, Hyde is suddenly hit by another Zakeru attack, and as Hyde gets pushed back from the force of the spell that's still going, Eita jumps into action by protecting Hyde and absorbs the electrical blow of Zakeru with his own body. As Eita successfully protects Hyde from the Zakeru attack and discovers newfound determination to fight, both Hyde and Eita then notice that their book is emitting a strong glow. Inside the book, a new spell has appeared for them. The two of them end up putting this new power to the test as Eita casts the second spell, ''Jikiruga''. With this new spell, Hyde is able to cast a strong concentrated blast of wind aimed directly at Kiyomaro and Gash, who then try to counter this with rashirduo. This clash of spells end up creating a blast that was powerful enough to destroy the entire water reservoir tank and in the blast, both Hyde and Eita manage to get away with the wind. At the end of everything as they walk with their classmates out of the rubble, Gash and Kiyomaro conclude they had met quite a powerful enemy but are determined to not lose to them next time. Meanwhile, Hyde and Eita are found back at their usual hangout spot on the top of a building eating more fast food together. Hyde then asks Eita what his plans are now since being with him will only involve him in more battles like that. Eita then confidently responds to Hyde explaining that he's not quitting since he has strength with him to which Hyde nonchalantly agrees. Regardless still, as they get back up, Eita still shows he's still his usual self as he ends up deciding that the next thing they're gonna do instead of training is go pick up some girls. Features Characters by Appearance Locations * Mochinoki City ** Mochinoki Shopping District (Debut) ** Takamine Residence *** Kiyomaro's Room ** Water Storage Facility (Debut) Spells by Appearance * Jikiru * Zakeru * Rashirudo * Jikiruga (Debut) VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences * In a scene where Eita listens to music on the rooftop while surrounded by his various stolen Megumi merchandise, he originally listens to one of Megumi's songs ("''Hikari no Prism" (光のプリズム ''Prism of Light)). In the VIZ localization, this music track was replaced with dub exclusive music. * The large advertisement billboard that features Megumi has dialogue boxes on it that originally say, "Delicious Yellowtail Burger" and "Megumi loves it". In the VIZ localization, both of these dialogue box text were replaced by the phrase, "Yellowtail Burgers ROCK". * All mentions of Eita expressing how he wants to pick up girls was removed in the VIZ localization. These mentions are instead replaced with Eita saying he wants to get more yellowtail burgers. * Violent threats, actions, and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. Other details such as blood from injuries are cleaned up from characters but details such as scratches and clothing tears are otherwise kept in the VIZ localization of the series. This episode features various minor lines of dialogue that were changed to not include any mentions of bad words and minor bleeding seen on Eita after he had fallen onto the rooftop was cleaned up in the VIZ localization. * In the original Japanese version of the episode, Eita manages to remember Suzume from looking at her underwear. A flashback follows this up that replays the moment when he had skateboarded past her on the rooftop and her skirt was flipped upward from the wind. This flashback was removed from the VIZ localization and all comments by Eita about Suzume's underwear were removed. * When meeting Suzume again, Eita manages to remember Suzume's name but to his disappointment, Suzume comments that she doesn't remember who he is at all. In the VIZ localization, Suzume instead asks if he's in the fruit lover's club. * A scene that originally depicted Gash being kicked in the head by Hyde when Gash had been biting Eita's hand was censored over with a bright flashing screen. * As Eita decides he wants to retreat from the battle against Kiyomaro and Gash in the water reservoir, the scene focuses on Hyde's frustration with Eita, bringing him to tears, and has some fairly fitting background music as Hyde continues the battle on his own. Interestingly, in the VIZ localization of the episode, this battle-themed background music is instead replaced by some rather lighthearted background music that wasn't as fitting for the scenes it played over. * In the final scene of the episode where Hyde and Eita sit and eat together, Eita originally mentions to Hyde that he has strength with him. In the VIZ localization, Eita instead comments how he thinks his friendship with Hyde really works for him. Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Introduction Arc